<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dreamt of you all summer long by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231287">I dreamt of you all summer long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls'>BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together, in every universe. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oikage Week, Song fic, that's about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologizing doesn't come easy to Oikawa, but Kageyama deserves one.</p><p>Day 1 of Oikage Week- Anything goes<br/>Part 6 of folklore- betty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together, in every universe. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I dreamt of you all summer long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry. This bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stands under the fairy lights strung in the trees, creating a halo effect and making him looking even more of an angel which effectively stole Oikawa’s breath away, while he stands outside the gate, hidden by the darkness from prying eyes.</p><p>Kageyama had told him that he’d never wanted to see him again, but he just can’t resist the prospect of drowning in those navy-blue eyes again. He was smiling genuinely and Oikawa is taken back by how long it has been since he’s seen him happy and he feels the doubts return back in full force. Hinata is next to him, with two fries up his nose while Kageyama giggles at his best friend’s antics. </p><p>Oikawa has thought about how he wants this to play out a million times. Most of them ended with him outright rejecting him and walking away, but when he really let himself hope, the outcomes were more favorable.</p><p>He is going to do it, there is no backing out now.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I actually thought you liked me!”, he shouted at him, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Listen Tobio-.”</p><p>“Don’t you ever call me that again!”, Kageyama points at him, stepping closer, “All this time, I thought you and I could be something.”</p><p>Oikawa holds his hands but he breaks free with a murderous glare, “All this time, I thought you were flirting with me! But no! No, you weren’t.”</p><p>“Just let me explain.”, he moves towards him but he steps back.</p><p>“What do you have to explain? The fact that you were leading me on while sleeping with her?”</p><p>“I do like you! I only like you!”</p><p>Kageyama runs a hand through his hair in frustration and grunts, “Oikawa.”, he speaks with his voice low.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I don’t ever want to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grand king? Is that you?”, a voice emerges from behind him, causing Oikawa to jump.</p><p>“Freckles?”</p><p>“It’s Yamaguchi.  And if you’re here to hurt Tobio on his birthday of all days, you really are a terrible person.”, he says, crossing his arms over his chest, reminding Oikawa of just how protective Tobio’s friends were of him.</p><p>He frantically shook his head, “I just want to apologize, I swear. I really need to talk to him.”</p><p>Yamaguchi brought his hand to his face and tapped his finger on his chin, “Let me see. No.”</p><p>He is about to waltz past him, but Oikawa traps his wrist in a tight grip, “Please. Ask him to meet me out here.”</p><p>He twists his arm out of his hand and glares at him, “Two minutes. That’s all you get.”</p><p>Oikawa lets out a breath of relief and smiles gratefully, “Thank you.”</p><p>He nods and walks away, leaving him to prepare his speech.</p><p>He crouches on the sidewalk, pulling at his roots but rises immediately when he hears the sound of the gate creaking.</p><p>“Tobio-chan.”, he walks towards him but Hinata comes in between them, acting as a barrier.</p><p>“What do you want, Oikawa-san?”, Kageyama says, and he realizes just how much he’s missed his voice.</p><p>“Tobio, I-.”, he stops abruptly, his mind blank once he sees how much prettier he is up close.</p><p>“Do you not have anything to say? Tadashi, why did you let him talk to the King?”, Tsukishima says with an eyebrow raised and his usual provoking expression.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Tobio.”, he finally says.</p><p>“Are you?”, Hinata challenges.</p><p>“I am! I didn’t mean to hurt you that bad.”, he graciously ignores Tsukishima’s snort and continues, “I just wanted to make you a little jealous, that’s all.”</p><p>Tsukishima scoffs once more, looking extremely worked up, “Jealous? Wow, you’re really that immature.”</p><p>“Tsukki, shut up.”, Yamaguchi says but his eyes widen after he says this, “I mean- I- Sorry Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima just stares into space.</p><p>“Anyway.”, Oikawa turns back to Tobio whose expression remains impassive, “I thought if I went out with her for a while, you’d get jealous and ask me out or something! I like you, not her.”</p><p>“Really?”, Kageyama asks, looking at his feet, his voice breaking.</p><p>“Yes, really. I’m really stupid for doing that. I’m only seventeen, I don’t know anything but I know I miss you.”</p><p>“Oikawa-san.”, he finally meets his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Tobio?”’, he tries not to get his hopes because of the soft look in eyes.</p><p>“I can’t forgive you.”</p><p>Oikawa feels his heart shatter.</p><p>“At least, not now.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”, he asks, praying to every deity in his head.</p><p>“I mean, I would like to start over.”, Kageyama says, stepping closer now that Hinata has moved out of the way.</p><p>“I would like that too.”, Oikawa mutters, distracted by the glint of the lights in Tobio’s eyes.</p><p>Maybe this isn’t the response he was hoping for, but he has a feeling they can make this work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi. I'm sorry that this is not very good and im sorry for the wait. I feel like i owe my readers an explanation about why this took so long and that's because i'm not in a good place mentally. I have exams which is really stressing me out and i attempted suicide for the second time in 10 days. But I'm trying my best. Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>